She
by Hamish7
Summary: I have heard it said so many times, 'Love is blind' So why are you staring? You say that love is all we need, well Does that apply to me? 'Cause I have found someone That I think is beautiful And I have fallen in love And I'm telling you She Means everything to me She Makes me feel nothing else matters Femlock - FemJohn
1. chapter 1

Jane conocía los riesgos. Ella sabía lo que esto le podría provocar. Sabía que si esto funcionaba ella la perdería para siempre. Pero no se iba a hechar para atrás, lo único que deseaba era que Sherlock tuviera su final feliz, aún si ella no formaba parte de él.


	2. Chapter One

Joan creía que en la vida sucedían muchas cosas de las cuales uno tenía en sus manos como serían. Si serían buenas o malas, si algunas eran muy raras como para prestarles atención o si eran tan perfectas que te acabarían por llamar demasiado ese lado curioso que todos teníamos.

No es como si alguien le prestará atención a los pensamientos de una niña de 10 años, por amor a Dios nadie lo hacia ni aunque quisiera. Pero para Joan eso no importaba, ella tenia un estilo de pensamiento distinto a los demás, o eso creía. Pero ahora, ya no sabía ni que pensar o si tenía derecho a eso siquiera. Su madre al momento al que su familia cambio de casa y ciudad lo primero que buscó fue un lugar donde escribirla a ella para que aprendiera del bello Arte del ballet. Esa delicada y perfecta danza que hacía que todos alrededor de ella sintiera aunque sea por unas horas la paz y perfección que solo esa peculiar danza podía regalar.

Joan aún no entendía porque su madre quería inscribirla en ello

El estilo de Joan a su corta edad era completamente diferente a aquella danza. Mientras el ballet tomaba en cuenta la delicadeza y perfección, el espíritu de Joan se enfocaba más en libertad y alegría, revueltos y espontaneidad. El ballet tomaba en cuenta tu postura y porte, Joan parecía sacada de los libros de JRR Rowling, no por Hermione sino por Ron.

Entonces, ¿Porque su madre quería atarla a ese típico estereotipo femenino si ella no encajaba en ello? Bueno, de nada servía preguntarlo ahora que estaban justo en frente de la escuela a la que Joan pasaría el resto del año encadenada.

Salió del auto junto a su madre, siguiéndole hacia dentro del imponente edificio. Su madre hablaba con la que parecía ser la Secretaría de la escuela, una mujer pulcra mente vestida que miraba de reojo hacia su dirección. De pronto se sentía incómoda con sus jeans y blusa deportiva.

La mujer se levantó del asiento y señaló que la siguieran hacia la que parecía ser la clase donde Joan aprendería. Abriendo la puerta hizo que ambas mujeres entraran mostrándole ante ellas alrededor de quince niñas, todas no muy lejos de la edad de Joan todas a tono rosa que hizo marear a la rubia de no haber sido por una niña al parecer menor que ella justo al final de la sala.

Era fácil saber quién era si por alguna razón Joan quisiera mostrarle a la niña que diferente a las demás solo usaba unas leggins a la mitad de la pierna color negro y una blusa que dejaba ver su hombro derecho color gris. La niña era alta, o eso parecía ya que sus piernas estiradas a ambos lados de su cuerpo revelaban un perfecto split, su espalda recta que dejaba ver cuan delgada era la niña, y su pelo amarrado en un mal moño que dejaba libre uno que otro rizo.

Joan nunca había visto un ser más hermoso en este planeta.

La que parecía ser la maestra después de hablar con su madre llamó a cada una de las niñas haciéndolas formar una línea tras otra.

-Muy bien niñas, se me hace un honor presentarles a su nueva compañera de danza. Joan Watson - dijo la mujer señalandola haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella. Una en específico

-Quiero que la hagan sentir en casa, no quiero nada de pleitos, no como la última vez- dijo mirando hacia el fondo de la fila, hacia una en Especial. Joan solo pudo ver que la niña bajaba su cabeza y una pícara sonrisa adornaba su cara de repente.

-Bueno, dicho eso voy a dejar que se presenten y enseguida vuelvo- dijo por última vez la maestra antes de salir y llevarse a la Secretaría y a su madre consigo.

Todas las niñas se acercaron a ella provocándole cierta sensación de incomodidad pero sin llegar a demostrarlo, todas excepto la niña del fondo

-No te preocupes por ella, siempre suele ser así- dijo una niña a su lado -Grace Lastrade, un gusto conocerte- dijo estirando una mano

-Joan Watson- dijo aceptando el saludo que hasta el momento habia sido el más normal de todos -dices que es así? - preguntó señalando con su cabeza a la niña

-Supongo que si, bueno no la conozco desde siempre pero no se caracteriza mucho por intentar hacer amistades aquí- dijo la niña dejando a Joan en sus pensamientos

Tal vez si se le acercaba a hablarle había una posibilidad de que le hablaría. Bueno, eso o tal vez la sacaría solo con mirarla.

Con paso decidido inició ruta hasta la esquina donde la niña practicaba con ambos ojos cerrados. Parecía muy concentrada, tal vez esto había sido una mala idea, era mejor darse la vuelta y admirar a la niña de lejos, si tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? - dijo la niña sin abrir los ojos

-¿Per-Perdon? - dijo Joan asustada de a ver desconcentrado a la niña

-Llevas rato parada ahí ratos murmurando algo entre dientes, supongo que ocupas algo ¿no? - dijo al fin abriendo sus ojos dejando a Joan sin aliento por lo hermosos y perfectos que eran.

-No ocupó nada- dijo nerviosa mente -solo quería presentarme, soy Joan Watson- dijo extendiendo su mano a la otra niña.

Esta la miro fijamente para después guiar su mirada hacia la cara sonrojada de la rubia haciéndola llamar su atención.

-Sheryl, Sheryl Holmes- dijo aceptando el saludo moviendo su mano junto con la más pequeña y suave

-Hace mucho que haces ballet? - dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa alegre de saver su nombre

-No, no tanto, empecé el año pasado- dijo la morena un poco recitente con la rubia

-Cuantos años tienes? - dijo un poco sorprendida la rubia

-Seis- dijo como si fuera lo menor del mundo dislocando completamente a Joan que juraba ser un año mayor ya que la Morena por nada del mundo parecía tener seis años.

-Eso si que es sorprendente- dijo Joan con un brillo curioso en sus ojos -definitivamente no pareces tener esa edad- dijo sonriendo

-Nadie lo dice- dijo Sheryl con curiosidad

-Tus amigas no lo hacen? -

-No las tengo- dijo la morena apagando la sonrisa en la rubia

-Bueno, ahora la tienes- dijo tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa - que dices? Sacariamos provecho de ello, tu me ayudas en ballet y me muestras la ciudad y tu mi querida amiga tendrías una amiga para toda la vida ¿que opinas? - dijo sonriendole realmente

La morena que había entrado en shock solo pudo atinar a asentir y al ver que la rubia le regalaba una genuina sonrisa se permitió sonreír. Tal vez sacaría provecho de tener a Joan como amiga. Pero eso no dependía de ella. Todo era a como el destino quisiera las cosas.

Y si el deseaba que se uniera en amistad con Joan, ella no se opondría.


	3. Chapter Two

Joan y Sherlock habían logrado compatir de una extraña manera. Cada paso que Sherlock logrará hacer era uno que Joan hacía, no importaba lo difícil que llegará a ser, y no, no me refiero a solamente al ballet, sino en cada acto cotidiano que lograran compartir.

Tal y como Joan había hecho prometer a la morena, juntas habían recorrido la pequeña ciudad que ambas compartían y a cambio le regalaba tardes enteras jugando o solamente escuchando las cataratas de palabras que desbordaba la menor, no importaba cuan complicadas se le hacían a veces, para ella sonaban increíbles, se le hacia tan irreal que alguien de la edad de Sherlock pudiera hacer tan increíbles cosas.

Pasaban tardes eternas a veces ambas solas practicando ballet, juntas a un mismo ritmo delicado y perfecto. A cada paso que la rubia daba erróneamente Sherlock le ayudaba, no importara cuan Roja se pusiera la mayor de la vergüenza. Sherlock estaba ahí para ella.

Por eso, el que ahora a los diecisiocho años le llegara su carta de la armada diciendo que había sido aceptaba para estudiante de Medicina de guerra hacia más difícil comprender el simple hecho de que tendría que separarse de ella.

Menos aún.

Ahora que sabía que clases de sentimientos había creado hacia la preciosa morena alta, de pelo negro corto ondulado y de quince años.

Se le había hecho raro a un principio, el saber que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia la chica con la que había crecido, pero vamos, había que ser idiota para no caer en las redes de tan preciosa chica.

Sus palabras se habían mantenido con el pasar de los años, fuertes, inteligentes y profundas. Su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente y su cabello se había cortado dejando más evidente los preciosos orbes que tenia la joven.

Todo lo que era Sherlock gritaba perfección y Joan amaba la perfección.

Al entrar a la secundaria muchos chicos y chicas intentaron acercarse Sherlock, todos ellos haciendo hervir en celos a la rubia, pero solo por instantes ya que la Morena los mandaba a todos a volar. No había una expresión que Joan amara más que la cara de desilusión que ponían todos.

Excepto tal vez la sonrisa de Sherlock, si, definitivamente esa era su favorita.

Tal vez fue por eso que nunca se animó a decirle sus sentimientos a la otra joven, tal vez Sherlock era asexual, por eso los rechazaba a todos. La melancolía siempre llenaba el ser de la rubia cada vez que Sherlock menospreciaba una acción romántica, eso significaba que ella nunca tendría una oportunidad.

Pero aún así Joan continuó, soñando con algún día tener un futuro con Sherlock. Pero todo se venía abajo al mirar la Carta en sus manos.

Tomando su abrigo de la cama, salió de su casa y se puso en rumbo hacia la de la morena, toco la puerta y está fue abierta por Sherlock.

-Joan, hola, ¿que haces aquí? - dijo viéndola con sorpresa

-Yo. Yo venía a decirte... - no podía decirlo

La Morena simplemente vio el papel en las manos de la rubia y lo entendió

-Te aceptaron- simplemente dijo

-Si, lo hicieron- dijo con un intento de sonrisa

-¿Cuando te vas? - dijo con tono apagado

-Mañana debo estar a las 9: 00 de la mañana en Londres- dijo ella en el mismo tono

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo entonces- dijo la morena con una sonrisa triste he intentando cerrar la puerta

-Sherlock! Espera- dijo la rubia viendo a la menor voltear a verla, con claras lágrimas no derramadas -Te voy a extrañar muchísimo ¿lo sabes? ¿No? - dijo sonriendole cálidamente agarrando una de sus manos para atraerla en un abrazo.

Como si fuera el último salvavidas, así se aferró Sherlock a ellas, con delicadas pero gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus párpados. Joan lo único que pudo hacer fue reconfortarla.

-Promete que volverás Joan- dijo en un susurro la menor.

-Lo prometo- susurró de vuelta.

Ambas aferrándose a una promesa que tardaría años en cumplirse.

8 años después.

Joan volvía de la guerra, después de haber sido de alta del hospital en el que había residido por culpa de un impacto de bala. Pero no era como si ella odiara la bala, por supuesto la había hecho sufrir varios días de dolor pero gracias a ella hoy volvía a Londres y por fin volvería a ver a Sherlock.

Ambas habían mantenido el contacto siempre por cartas no importara que hubieran pasado 8 años desde la última vez que se vieron, su amistad no se había acabado. Al igual que los sentimientos de Joan.

Ella creyó que tal vez la distancia haría que sus sentimientos hacia la morena menguaran pero no hicieron más que aumentar. El constante deseo de saber que que hacia, de estar a su lado hacian que los días pasarán mas lentos para ella.

Pero hoy, hoy la vería. Por cartas quedaron de acuerdo en que Sherlock la recogería hoy y pasarían el resto del día juntas para después ir al apartamento que Sherlock había alquilado para ambas. Para Joan el futuro se veía deslumbrante ahora.

Salió del avión y se dirigio a recoger sus maletas, caminó hasta llegar al centro del aeropuerto y ahí la vió.

Sherlock estaba hermosa. Su estatura había aumentado pero su cara, su hermosa cara había madurado, se había dejado crecer el cabello que caía en cascadas sobre sus pechos y hombros. Con un ligero máquillaje que realzaba sus ojos camaleónicos y sus labios apetitosos. Su cuerpo Delgado pero con curvas hacían de Sherlock la criatura más bellas que había visto.

Sherlock dirigió su mirada a ella y sonrió. Joan devolvió la sonrisa y de la nada Sherlock venía corriendo hacia su dirección, la atrapó en sus brazos y la abrazo como desde hace ocho años deseo hacerlo.

8 largos y tortuosos años se sentian como nada con Sherlock en sus brazos ahora, su escensia llenando su ser, su cabello haciendole cosquillas en su cara y cuello, las lágrimas que sentía en su cuello testigos de cuanto había extrañado la menor su presencia.

Con un sonrisa se permitió llorar, ahora de felicidad ya que tenía a su amada en sus brazos.

Se separaron lentamente como si temieran que fuera un sueño el cual se rompería con cualquier movimiento.

-Hola Sherlock- dijo la rubia sonriendole

-Hola Joan- dijo la Morena sonriendo igual -no tienes la menor idea de cuanto me hiciste falta- dijo Sherlock

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo sonriendole cálidamente

-¿Sherlock? - dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas

-Oh Víctor, lo lamento. Joan, el es Víctor Trevor, Víctor ella es Joan Watson- dijo presentandoles

-Un gusto- dijo Joan tendiendole una mano que fue correspondida -¿Amigo? - preguntó

-Prometido- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Joan sintió como de nuevo le hubieran disparado, esta vez, más profundo.


End file.
